You Found Me
by BriBri97
Summary: A Songfic Drabble collection about the boys Dean, Sammy, Cas . Rated T for song content. Poetry and Supense because I had no clue what to put. :P On Permanent Hiatus.
1. You Found Me

Drabble no. 1: You Found Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or You Found Me by The Fray.

AN: So, this is my first chapter of my first Drabble series, and my first Songfic. For those who read Misunderstood Soulmates, don't worry, I'm still working on it! I just needed a break from writing a very long chapter! Anyways, this first one is based off the song You Found Me, by The Fray. It's post season 7, so Cas is still loopy in the head. This first one is Dean and Cas in Deans perspective. Enjoy!

•*•*•*•

I found God, on the corner of First and Amistad. Where the west was all but won. All alone, smoking his last cigarette. I said where you been? He said ask anything.

I hadn't seen Cas in weeks. Not surprising, with his new "no fighting" attitude, but even with the crazy inside him, he was still my family. So, when I was passing a street corner, I was surprised to see him there. He was eating a hamburger, and sitting on a bench. I pulled over to see why he was there.

"Cas." I said, getting him to look up. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"Ask anything." He replied.

Where were you? When everything was falling apart? All my days spent by the telephone, that never rang. And all I needed was a call that never came to the corner of First and Amistad.

"Cas." I said quietly, "For the last three weeks, I have been waiting for you to contact us in some way. You are my best friend." I was answered with an empty stare. "Fine. If you want it that way." I replied, starting up the impala. I took one more look, and drove away.

I got back to the hotel, and a smirking face was looking at me.

"Now, now, now Dean, we can't have you monopolizing Castiel, can we?" Meg said, and everything went black.

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on he floor, surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

When I woke up, Cas was staring at me with those insanely blue eyes. Seriously, how can anyone's eyes be that blue?

"I'm sorry, Dean." He said, before blinking out.

But in the end everyone ends up alone. Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me. You found me.

I spent the next few weeks literally just sitting in a corner in the fetal position. Sammy tried to do everything, but I wouldn't move. Why would Cas finally help me, then leave?

The early morning, the city breaks. And I've been calling for years and years and years and years. And you never left me no messages, you never sent me no letters. You got some kind of nerve taking all I want.

Three months later, and still no sign of Cas. I lost it. I wasn't hunting, or eating. Sammy had to force-feed me. I would call Cas on my phone everyday until I died, if I had to. Until then, I'll just have to wait.

Lost and inscecure, you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded. Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Just a little late, you found me, you found me.

Why'd you wait to find me? To find me?

•*•*•*•

AN: Review please? I want to know if it's any good.

Xoxo

-BriBri97


	2. Because of You

An: This one is during the break of seasons 7 and 8. So, spoiler alert. I believe that Sam did spend a month or two before he quit hunting. Also, the song is Because Of You, by Kelly Clarkson. And no, I don't own it. Well, I do own the cd which this song is on. Which is a great cd. Breakaway. Yup. Good cd. Okay, on to this new ficlet. Enjoy!

•*•*•*•

I will not make the same mistakes that you did, will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break they way you did, you fell so hard. I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far.

Sam sat down on the nearest park bench. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Dean and Cas were both gone, and now he was all alone with nothing to remember them by. He chuckled. If Dean were there, he would call Sam an ass and tell him to stop moping around.

"I wish I could Dean, I wish I could." He muttered, combing his hair through his fingers.

"Samuel Winchester. Fancy meeting you here." Someone said from behind Sam. As expected, it was a demon. Sam smirked and shot it right between the eyes. He cleaned up the body and went back to the motel.

"I won't break. If not for these people, then for you Dean. You and Cas."

Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid.

Sam got out a piece of paper and a pen. Charles, his "Therapist" (Aka: a fellow Hunter stationed in a nearby town that was covering as a mental therapist) told him that writing a letter could help him get over his loss. Which, wasn't really a loss. He knew Cas was half gone anyways, and that going after the Levithans had its risks.

He started writing.

Dear Dean and Castiel,

how's wherever you are? I hope you got to go somewhere nice. But I doubt it. We're the Winchesters. Nothing good ever happens to us.

Dear Dean and Cas,

How's Hell? Because, I know you ended up there. Again. Earth is most likely as bad. This town is crawling with everything you can think of.

Dean and Cas,

I miss you.

Love,

Sammy

Sam sighed and crumpled up the paper. Opposite of what Charles told him, writing out what he felt didn't make him feel better.

I loose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh, every day of my life. My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with.

"Okay Sam, so You'll pick me up at six?"

"Yeah. See you then." Sam sighed as he hung up.

Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you, I am afraid.

"So, Sammy. You have a family? Siblings or something?" Liss, his date asked.

"No." He said shortly, "They're all dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me, you never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing. Because of you. Because of you, I am afraid.

That night, the nightmare woke him up again. The same thing every damn night.

"I should've been the one to go." Sam muttered, before sobbing and trying to go back to sleep.

Little did he know, that in a few months, he would be okay again. That life would be back to normal.

Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you, I am afraid. Because of you.

•*•*•*•

An: that sucked, but I just had to do this song! Lol.


End file.
